Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive Lyrics Candy with The Diva Angels vocalizing: At first I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept' thinkin' I could never live Without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights Thinkin' how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along Amber: And so you're back, from outer space, I just walked in to find you here With that sad look upon your face, I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second You'd be back to bother me Candy: Go now go, walk out the door, Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore, Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, Do you think I'd crumble, Do you think I'd lay down and die, Mary with The Posh Sisters and The Diva Angels (Georgia): I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) Amber: It took all the strength I had not to fall apart, And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart, Candy: And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high Mary with The Posh Sisters and The Diva Angels (Georgia): I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) Amber Yeah yeah yeah yeah eh!.... Thought I couldn't breathe without you I'm inhaling You thought I couldn't see without you Perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without you But I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without you But I'm livin' Candy: Thought that I would fail without you But I'm on top Thought it would be over by now But it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct But I'm still here Even in my years to come I'm still gon be here Amber and Mary with The Posh Sisters and The Diva Angels (Georgia): I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) Candy and Mary with The Posh Sisters and The Diva Angels (Georgia): I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) (yeah yeah) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) (Ain't nothing stopping me now) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) Amber (The Posh Sisters): Oh no not I, I will survive, For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live; (I'm a survivor) I've got all my love to give, (I'm a survivor) And I'll survive, I will survive, (I'm a survivor) Hey, Hey! Candy and Amber with Mary, The Posh Sisters and The Diva Angels (Georgia): I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) The Posh Sisters and The Diva Angels: I will survive! Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs